1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of guiding the yarn end in the air spinning apparatus which spins the yarn by means of a drafting part and an air jet nozzle arranged in a position subsequent to said drafting part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a spinning apparatus in which the drafted sliver is guided into an air jet nozzle unit for spinning, and the yarn thus spun is wound into a package form, a device for piecing yarn ends is usually attached to said spinning apparatus. Said piecing device operates, when the yarn is broken, for piecing together yarn ends from both the air jet nozzle unit side and the package side after introducing said yarn ends to said piecing device by means of a piecing suction pipe.
Usually, there is provided a dust box near the jetting orifice of the air jet nozzle which utilizes a waste suction pipe in order to catch fly waste and dust emitted from said air jet nozzle.
When the piecing suction pipe is adapted to operate at a place near the air jet nozzle orifice when the yarn is cut or broken, the end of the spun yarn emitted from the air jet nozzle is often sucked into the depth of said dust box. Mistakes in suction of the yarn end by the piecing suction pipe have hitherto frequently been made in such a way.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a method of guiding the yarn end emerging from the air jet nozzle so as to reduce mistakes in suction of the yarn end by the piecing suction pipe when piecing yarn ends as described above.